


Fireflies

by A_Guy_Called_2623



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fond Hugs, Gen, Out of Context V8 Spoilers, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Guy_Called_2623/pseuds/A_Guy_Called_2623
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN V8C12 "CREATION", THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!===Hello there! This is being posted for the informal event within the N&D community to commemorate the 3rd anniversary of the RWBY Chibi Fireflies skit! I had to churn this out after sleeping through half the day, but here you go! Enjoy this fluff.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Fireflies

The cold of Vacuo’s night stung a bit more than Atlas’s. Certainly, the land was warmer than the tundra, but it had a noticeable sting of defeat. Everyone was only there because they had failed. Thoughts like these ate into Penny’s mind, preventing her from sleeping. But she was still rather tired and trying to blink this away only brought strange little lights.

“Ruby?” she whispered to the girl in red. Her partner was peaceful, her breaths small and small, but labored as well. Her eyes slowly opened, and the pure silver brightened Penny’s heart.

“What’s the matter?” Ruby asked, tenderly reaching out a hand to hold onto Penny.

“I couldn’t sleep,” came the soft reply. “I’ve just been thinking about… Everything and it is all too much.”

A pair of arms wrapped around Penny’s waist and Ruby’s head nuzzled onto her shoulders. “It’s ok to be overwhelmed sometimes, but we just need to remember to keep moving forwards. Because that’s what we can change.”

A soft smile grew onto Penny’s face. “Thank you Ruby,” she whispered. The other girl’s arms unwrapped from around her and she started going back into her sleeping bag when Penny remembered another question.

“Psst, Ruby,” she murmured. The red girl’s head popped up again quickly. “Whenever I close my eyes, little lights appear. Is that normal?”

Ruby raised an eyebrow in confusion, before quickly realizing. “Oh, those things. Yang’s told me all about them, they’re called… Uh, Phos-somethings. It’s basically just your brain at work.”

“They look just like fireflies,” Penny mumbled. “Fireflies in my eyes.”

The two fell silent as they thought back to that night. It had only been 2 years, but it felt like decades. How much everything had changed since then.

“They remind me of you,” Ruby softly replied.

Penny’s heart stopped for a second, and she quietly gazed towards Ruby, who slowly moved in for another hug.

The embrace began, and the warmth cascaded through Penny’s body. It had been calming before, but now she could actually feel it. But then another warmth arrived, radiating from her lips. She opened her eyes, and Ruby was a few inches away from her face, a light red glow on her cheeks as she fondly smiled.

“My little firefly,” Ruby whispered, before leaning in for another hug.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah just... These two.
> 
> Hopefully, "Fleshie" Penny (if she even is that, idk, we still don't really know *what* her new form is) reads correctly. I had a daily fact about the eye things, and just immediately started to think about them looking like fireflies. And so began the Braindolting(tm).
> 
> I just want my girls to be ok, and maybe confess their love to each other. ;~;


End file.
